Dream and Fantasy: Submerging Innovation
by Eksu
Summary: As the civilization of Monster lost from memories of the world, It was attracted and brought to the 'land of that which forgotten'. This is the story of forgotten species in fantasy nature.
1. Dream Express-Red White

**Hello readers, This is Eksu And Welcome to the my new fanfic.**

 **Summary: As the civilization of Monster lost from memories of the world, It was attracted and brought to the 'land of that which forgotten'. This is a story of forgotten species in fantasy nature.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Touhou belong to Zun**

 **Undertale belong to Toby Fox**

 **Dream Express ~ Red/White is a theme of phantasm stage boss of Touhou "Concealed the Conclusion". For some fighting mood in fic.**

* * *

Once upon a time two races lives together.

Human and monsters.

They lived happily ever after.

And the war happened.

Many lives were lost from both sides.

But in the end, only one came up victorius.

Monsters, as the losing side were banished to unhabited underground of Mt. Ebott.

Humans, created a great barrier which isolate the underground which give no way in and out.

While the barrier was great, unfortunately it wasn't perfect.

While no monster seen at Mt Ebott, it was known that no human ever who climbed Mt. Ebott coming back.

But that was in the far far past.

As time passes, people replaced with another one.

Warning of dangerous mountain degraded into fairy tale.

More time passes, the word Ebott was forgotten and it was become simple mount rowed along other mountains.

Fairy tale had became forgotten.

And so, civilisation of magic never known by the present civilisation disappear from memory of the world.

* * *

 _It was beautiful days outside._

 _Birds were singing._

 _Flowers were blooming._

 _In days like these, kids like you should be_ **"SURE FIRE MASTER SPARK"**!

* * *

"huh, wha " *bruk* a set of leftovers of living beings which didn't decomposed by long time or a skeleton for short was fallen from his post which he slept on.

Blue fabric apparently covered the downed skeleton which actually a part of his clothes. Apparently the skeleton quite decency with his blue jacket, white shirt inside it and black shorts which shouldn't be used for someone living in snow region. Then again he was a skeleton. Oh, and he wore those fluffy pink slippers.

* * *

 **Sans**

 **"The Skeleton of Judgement"**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day where he could get sleep in his watching shift. But, apparently some entity up there chose wake him in very rude manner.

Getting up from floor he was greeted with everything he had in his post scattered in the floor. Yes, down to the bone.

Chuckling little bit, he realized all the things plus him were shaking little bit then stopped.

Oh, it was an earthquake.

Normally, people should have been afraid or even panic at the ground-shattering disaster especially since he was living underground.

But he's not. Along with other monsters in underground. Because it has happened many times before.

Beside the shaking feeling, there's no other accident happened like earth splitting, or falling chunks of ceilings at all. The ground around Mt. Ebott were really hard like that.

In fact, it was blessing if the earth were splitted. Because that was giving possibility of a new path toward the surface.

If only it was that simple. So far, for every quake that happened, inspection has been done and there's not any new tunnel or even little crack at any part.

His theory was the barrier made by those bastard were not just a simple wall that separating humans. It also put the rock formation into the calcualtions.

So basically, earthquake wasn't a big deal in underground. At most, Royal Guard will call and they'd ask him to investigate every single inch of Snowdin. Which will be fruitless at all.

Now, what he'd do is waiting is the call. No, he's not going the start it earlier that it should. He's not going to waste his precious sleep over something like this.

Thus, he put the chair back on its position then started to sleep again.

He wouldn't even clean his any things that's messed by the quake. He's not a workaholic Papyrus. He's just your daily lazybones, Sans the skeleton.

...

...

...

Huh, usually Papyrus would be the one who called him not even five minutes passed. Maybe he's little bit busy talking with briefing with Undyne.

...

...

...

It's already fifteen minutes. Maybe something did happened.

...

...

...

Where's Papyrus? It's been an hour and Papyrus hadn't called yet. Maybe something troubling happening?

He should give a call. Getting his phone fron the ground, he fingered the contact then waiting.

*Ring... Ring... Ring... Click* No answer from his brother. That's worrying. Maybe he should go to his brother's post.

Getting up, the skeleton started walked away. One moment he walked behind a dead wood, next moment he was already stepped from behind Papyrus's post.

Unlike normal post which made of wood, his brother post were specially self-made. His brother said that a Royal Guard had to be able to create their own post. Which is why post were made of really big cardboard box plus square cut as the window.

While it was empty, luckily he found a note from his brother.

'FOR ANYBODY WHO YEARNING TO MEET THE GREAT PAPYRUS. 

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS REALLY APOLOGIZED BECAUSE IMPORTANT SECRET THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TO ATTEND.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT REVEAL THE SECRET WHICH DEFINITELY DIDN'T INVOLVE MEETING THE KING AND UNDYNE.

BUT DON'T WORRY, WHILE WAITING THE GREAT PAPYRUS PLEASE ENJOY THE PUZZLE AND SPAGHETTI WHICH THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED.

SIGNED,

PAPYRUS, THE FUTURE MOST PROMISING ROYAL GUARD.'

Huh, his brother was called by the king... the hell? Even Papyrus who were not even Royal guard were called to the castle? What kind of emergency that need even Papyrus?

There's nothing that really sould be concerned about in New home beside the king himself and the Barrier.

Wait, did the barrier broken? If so, there's should be announcement by now. Yet, he didn't found any news in his phone which mean something complicated happened.

Panicked sprouted from his mind as started to run towards new home. Things that should happened in minutes with the elevator done in a sec using his shortcut.

Now, here he was. The judgement hall. Basically this is just really big hall toward the castle with windows and pillars. Nothing really important.

But somehow the atmosphere inside told the otherwise.

The shine coming from the window was lighting the room. Warm yellow walls and pillars was giving serenity to the room. With silent proof walls covering it giving calm to place.

All in all, this place is one of favourite place for Sans. Somehow he could fully focus on thinking here.

In the past, he used to hang around here if he was stuck in his research. Just looking the new home from the window. He easily reach conclusion here.

Heh, maybe if somebody want to do court trial, they should done it here. He would if he were a judge.

Unfortunately, now's not a good time for thinking that.

As he was moving in the middle of hallway, he realized that the door on the other side was opened. Sans stopped between two pillars which conveniently halting the light hiding the skeleton.

Emerged from the door was a human. _A human._

He knew the drills in a case if a human fallen into underground. Bring human to the king alive or not. As long as the SOUL could be extracted.

For as long as life span of Sans the skeleton, this was happened only three times. Even he had a part in one of it for the sake of Papyrus's safety. Souls that have been collected itself from the very beginning was six Souls.

It was common knowledge that the monster were sealed in underground by seven best magician of the human. To break the barrier, monster seven human SOULs. Which mean they just one more SOUL.

Now, a human was in front of him. The human was a girl with pale skin and long black girl tied with red ribbon. She was wearing red sleeveless dress with white detachable sleeves which he wonder the reason the girl purposely showing her armpit or not.

In her hand was a stick and paper in one end... Huh, all in all she was what called a miko from Alphys's Anime.

Even without looking at her expression, he could feel the 'I'm pissed, Don't disturb me' aura coming from her.

Any other day, he would obliged her wish. But his brother were his priority so he could careless.

"Human. Would you like to greet a new pal right here?" The skeleton stepped out of the pillar's shadow as the girl getting near.

"Ahh!" The girl was suprises as she unconsciously throw three really big needles to the skeleton.

"WOAH! You girls really like to play rough huh." Sans just pulled his body to left as the needles missed.

"Don't scare me like that! Geez, it's another skeleton." the shrine maiden exhaled her breath. Sans were alarmed knowing she had met his brother.

"oh, you've already my brother. The names's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." The skeleton was stand still not offering his hands for cautiousness.

"Reimu Hakurei, incident solver of Gensokyo. And now, you will tell me the culprit of this incident." The girl threatened pointing her wooden rod at him.

* * *

 **Reimu Hakurei**

 **"Shrine Maiden of Fantasy"**

* * *

"Huh, incident? You mean that quake from before? Sorry kiddo, i also have no idea." The skeleton just shrugged.

"No, not that one. That was just Marisa just breaking the barrier." Reimu said it as if it was nothing unusual.

"...wha..." Like skeleton just stood stunned like a... dead skeleton.

The barrier was destroyed.

 **Barrier that just trapped every monsters were destroyed just like that.**

 **THE FUCKING UNBREAKABLY-BULLSHIT BARRIER THAT TRAPPED WHOLE FUCKING POWERFUL MONSTER WAS BROKEN BY A SIMPLY SINGLE PERSON?! WHAT IN FUCKING HELL** _OWWWwwww..._

"Stop yelling. You're bursting my ears dammit." The female who just stab Sans in the head complained.

"Ohh, sorry..." The skeleton just realized he blurted it his thought and blushed blue in response. He was supposed to be the calm, collected of the two bone brothers.

Wait... "What happened to Papyrus?" He really had a bad feeling about the answers.

"Him? Oh, i beat him back there." The shrine maiden looked more evilous from before in the eyesocket of the skeleton.

"Oh? Why did you beat him?" The tone was got thirty degrees colder from before.

"Yeah, he was stand in the way. I'm busy and incident won't solve itself you know." The girl crossed her arms in anger. Angering someone whose friended with the one who was able to break was not really smart idea. Not that Sans care about that for now.

"You could just say 'please'?" Sans gestured in humourless tone. He was too furious at his brother's attacker.

"Slipped out of my mind. Stop wasting my time... Ha! You were delaying me. You knew the culprit of this incident." The girl accused the other occupant of the room. One hand ready to take amulet from her pocket.

"While i don't know what the hell incident are we talking about, it seemed you need a little lesson about manners, kiddo" The light from eyesocket was disappeared while his hands still inside jacket in lazy manners.

"Bring it on" Reimu readied herself, right hand was her wooden rod, left hand was bunch of amulet papers.

In response, Sans just stepped backward to the darkness by the pillar then disappeared. Waiting for the skeleton's move, Reimu watched the shadowy pillar where the skeleton supposed to be.

?

* * *

 ** _5th Stage_**

* * *

 ** _Hall of judgement_**

* * *

 _"Who was the culprit of incident? Was it the one the under the ground or was it the one above the ground?"_

* * *

" _It was beautiful day outside._ " A voice boomed which no origin could detected where it came from.

" _Birds are singing, flowers are blooming_." The human couldn't detect where her enemy was.

" _In days like these, kids like you..._ " She prepared herself for anything that soon going to happen.

" ** _should be burn in hell!_** " The girl spun her body facing his assailant who's going to launch his strongest attack.

...

...

...

"Anytime now?" The shrine maiden asked the skeleton who put his right hand in forward who was ready to take any attack.

Sans himself was still stoic without lose any cool. On the outside anyway. On the inside, he was in full panic mode.

He had already planned his first attack. Gravity toward the ceiling continued with wall of bones that will come out on ceiling finalized with some Gaster Blaster shot.

He had already planned it in seconds in his mind along with the energy used for it. It was one of his strongest attack.

That was how monsters 'fighting'. Planned your whole attack for short instance. Should be noted that the monster should have enough magical energy to unleashed the plan. And when it was unleashed, it was called **a turn**.

Monsters attack in one turn then the other party in next turn. That was whole battle which sounded like a RPG if one noticed. Well, games tended to based on common sense after all.

But alas, somehow he can't summon his blueprint of attack which he had. It was like something blocking him from the access.

"Hey, are you going to attack or something? if not, i'm going first." The girl had lost her patience waiting the never coming attack.

She threw the purple papers toward the unmoving skeleton. Snapped out of his trance, Sans dodge to the left seeing the fast papers that crakling with full energy. He could see how deep it was embedded to the wall behind him.

In his mind, he was despairing in how unfair the situation is. He had 1/1 HP, Att 1 and Def 1 while this girl possibly had powers comparable to break barrier. Oh, did he say that _He couldn't attack this girl_ because something blocking it? Life is never fair.

With quick reflexes to follow-up her attack, hundred purple amulets were threwn forwards. Sans, as the one who had target painted on him, jumped toward the pillar which covering him from the straight bullet.

Is he really can't access his magic at all? In experiment, he tried to pull a one bullet to existence with trajectory straight toward his enemy with a so-so speed.

With his try out were set, he moved through shortcut toward a pillar across diagonally which incidentally his enemy's back still hidden by the pillar. Do you know what's best about his fluffy pink slipper? It gives soundproof at his footstep while he came out of his hide to launch his attack.

Apparently, the girl was moving toward where he was previously holding her rod ready to stab him. He focused his will remembering how to summon his attack.

Bullet in monster term was just condensed magical energy which is harmful. It was created using the will of monster. Magical signature of each monster is varied because of diversities which in turn creating special shape and trait for monster. In Sans case, it created bones and skulls in his arsenal.

Luckily, It worked as usual. A short white bone travelled straight with towards the the human. Reaching the human, the bone hit then break upon contact.

The girl who got the hit in the back just stared back at her assailant blankly.

"... Is that all you've got?" Well, his att was only a point above zero.

"Well, if you **[check]** my description, i'm the weakest enemy you know." The skeleton was stalling the time as he planned his next attacks.

"Hmmmph, Weakest enemy, they say. Then a fairy whoops three of four people who were sent to moon. _A freaking fairy!_ I won't get tricked again." The girl complained as she threw 6 yellow papers in the air.

The said papers that spinning in the air suddenly expulsing yellow energy creating man-sized square bullet moving towards the skeleton. All while the girl dashing... floating in the air. Great another ability.

As he stepped to his left to get away from bullet trajectory, he realized the bullet while not too fast it had homing ability.

Rather than continuing his move, he stayed in his place summoned a row of blue bones raised in front of him waiting to fend off the cyanic bullet.

Static bullet, was another bullet type which common among monster. Most notable feature of it is cyanic glow or in some case it was plain light blue bullet. What differnce is it was Intangible. While intangible it could damage anything that moves.

While the static did hold against the incoming projectile, it was useless against a impending red white overhead. Looking upwards, he saw incoming thrust of a the wooden rod at his head.

The ever smiley skeleton just tilted his head as he shot his right hand. The rod missed his head while it was grabbed by the bony limb. While he had only att 1, he managed to pull the rod along with suprised girl.

Just as planned.

As the girl getting closer, his attack were activated. From beneath him, bones upon bones spawned randomly from the floor speeding upward which bumping the unfortunate girl. A bone met her chin, another met chest and so on.

Usually, he could come up to hundred (two thousand if fully) bones per second which cumulatively three hundred in ten second. But beacuse of the complication, he set only a hundred bones per second for ten second.

But the girl was good. Not even three second she managed to pull herself and she already pull herself literally on next second.

The girl was already getting away while the attack was still launched, few passing him like an air. Absentmindedly, he wondered if he could stopped the attack.

Suddenly, the attack was stopped. Huh, he could feel only fifty percent magical energy needed as it was stopped at fifth second.

Weird, a set of attack wasn't supposed to stop until it was done or as it called 'he finished his turn'. One of another thing changed i seemed. Though it gave him more good than harm.

"Well, You're not bad." His target was still in good condition. He approximated that only three hundred out of five hundred bones that managed to hit her.

"I'm not ' _notbad_ '. i'm Sans." He joked which earned an eye roll from Reimu as she her free hand rummaging her clothes.

Then in fast moment, she threw things toward him. It was long thick needles. Quick response resulting him summoned another row of blue bones.

Unfortunately, it passed the bones undeterred passing the wall of calcium entirely. Cursing himself, he rolled to the side. Of course it was a mistake for his inattention.

Finished his rolled, he was saw a kick toward him. Not just any kick, a fast moving, fully enchanted energy, and meteor-passing-through-atmosphere-like-glow kick. Had no time to dodge or calling bones, he 'moved'.

Disappeared from previous position, he was already on the other side of the hall. He could hear crunching boom on his former spot. He was sure what happened to his bones would be _breaking bad_.

Haha, good tv series. Good joke in this _supernatural_ battle.

Anyway, he looked at his opponent. She stood over little crater she create. She seemed in focus. In, her hand was something-

 **[[Dream sign "Duplex barrier"]]**

Sans confused at the declaration. It wasn't even voice yet the word felt like ringing in his mind. Even what he saw giving him more confusion.

From Reimu, expanded a crackish blue wall from floor to ceiling. It passed him harmlessly as he saw it wasn't only one. As it stopped expanded, he could see it was actually two barrier with 4-side with one barrier smaller than other. And in the center of it was the shrine maiden.

Then the girl started her rampage. Hundred red papers were thrown on all sides. Upon contact with the barrier, the bullets disappeared. Then bullets appeared in many location. From outer first layer, inner second layer and outer second layer even inner first layer.

Alarmed in such revelation, he looked back which he saw red amulets which spawned. He was attacked from behind and front.

He pulled his right foot back missing bullet from front, he stepped his left foot to right missing another from the back, he jumped as four bullet almost trapped him, he ran evading row of amulets, so on and on.

He tempted to shortcut but it was useless cause the bullet were all over the place. He couldn't determine bullet in another place he appeared.

Let's see... he was right now between first layer and second layer. While the outer second layer had no problem of back attack, he could see the density of amulet triple and the space itself was too narrow to do some dodging. While in center all of it, was Reimu. She seemed focus to throw her amulet, she was stay still without any dispacement.

While he had confident in his agility, he doubted he could evading all the bullet which seemed increased exponentially. Which lefte offensive.

Bones by bones were summoned all which directed at the the girl. Her arms, her armpit, her gut, her head, all were hit. All while evading bullet from front and back and erasing some with his own bullet.

But the red-white didn't budge at all. He was sure he had summoned at least a ten thousand bones which at least five thousand reached his target. Alas, the girl not moved at all. She seemed too comfortable in her throne.

Well, he could pull her out of her zone.

He was little bit nervous wether he could pull it off because of the new rules happening. He stretched his right hand at his soon-to-be victim. He tried to found her soul to grab.

Ah, he got it as his right eyes flashed blue glow. In satisfying thought, He grasp it which in sight as a dark blue heart-shaped glow in girl's shirt. Not a second after that before she could noticed, he pulled her.

In monster's society, there's special ability which can only be managed by powerful monsters. This ability called as Soul changing. In essence, it was an ability to affect target using target's soul as a link to apply the effect. The effect itself were different just like how bullet varied.

This ability was hard to learn. Because to do this, it need quite lot energy yet detailed and intricate design to manage the link between soul which can be managed by high-level monster with long training.

For the time being, he only knew seven monster managed to do that. Though Papyrus was barely mastered it. That's why he use many static bullet to keep his opponent in place so he can focus on grabbing the soul.

His and Papyrus's ability was gravity. Both of them could pull their target toward some object. Like floor, wall or ceiling. Just like now.

The girl he 'grabbed' were pulled toward the wall nearest him. In addition, he pulled bones from floor in her track. Five bones in every ten centimeter start from her to the wall.

The result? He could hear bone cracking one after another ended with most satisfying smack sound. Also, the barrier along with the bullet had disappeared just as he hoped. He cut off his gravity in satisfaction.

He had urged to say 'GET DUNKED ON' but he knew it was far from over. Not that he would let any joke loss from the girl who were face planted to the wall.

"Heh, it was a quite face to _face-plant_ meeting we got here" He joked as the red-white pull herself together.

"ha..ha... laugh until i'll shove this needle up your ass." She was getting ready with another needle.

"Well, i _need_ le laugh once in a while you know. By the way, what the hell was that before?" He was curious and little bit irritated. That thing was equivalently as strong as was what he was going to do in beginning and bullet yet he can't pulled it off.

"That was a spell card, smartass... ...What? You don't about Spell Card System?" The skeleton blank expression told the his confusion.

"Of course, that's why they don't use spell card at all. ARGHH, here i explain you in simplest way. Make your blueprint of the spell,then crammed into a card, if approved then voila."

"What? I need a card?" Now he was upset. His attack were halted just because he need a card. A stupid little paper.

"Nah, you can make the card in your head. Now let resume your beating." The maiden said as she dashed at her holding three needles.

Soon, she reached the skeleton as she swung her rod to his head which missed as he tilted his head. With her another hand, she tried to stab him with needles which he evaded by leap back. Getting some distance, she shot her needles making him jump back further as she pushing her advantage.

All while the skeleton still focused on what the girl said. He really wondered what the point of needing a card then approval to use really powerful attack. He joked in his head creating a spell card.

One Gaster Blaster but whole energy needed and used, diameter, duration were multiplied the normal, which is impossible. Then, he imagined all those into the card with name. Then what? Waiting to approval? Maybe Break the card and yelled 'PERSONA'?

Pfft, yeah. As if.

Suddenly, he felt a rushing through his body. Instead of magic flowed out along with attacked unleashed, the whole energy were robbed of his body at once. It was little bit disorienting.

The girl who were going to kick the skeleton never noticed his stumbling back until something appeared behind him.

[[Skull sign "Gaster Blaster"]]

Behind him, a floating giant skull moved out from thin shadow of pillar which shouldn't be possible. It was carnivore skull two feet in height with big maw opened wide. Set of sharp teeth with four giant fang jutted out of each corners. Crackling blue white energy was filled the mouth ready to explode.

Seeing the danger ahead, the girl aborted her kick then leaped far to the side as giant laser shot straight forward across the hall.

*ZOOM*

The summoner just... flabbber _gaster_ ed still sitting on the floor. His gaster blaster actually was kind of his special atack. And he mean Special is like it was a fixed laser with fixed less than a feet diameter with a burst of a second then disappear. Not shooting a ten metre wide laser.

Snapping out his thought, he saw that half-assed spell was missed by a feet from his target. The maiden was flying to left passing a pillar. Oh, she was throwing another batch of papers.

He rolled to the right missed some papers. Pushing his body up, he moved toward other side of still shooting lasers to get some coverage to breathe.

Soon, his 'spell' was done. Which was roughly ten seconds. As the laser thinning, purple bullets flying fast at him. Behind it, guess who... It's our miko dashing forward adding more bullets.

He leaped far left passing the bullets. Summoning a normal gaster blaster, he launched it toward his enemy.

Passing every bullet, the blaster would headbutt the girl. The girl had been ready, as she erected a blue twice-man sized barrier in front of her.

The skull met the barrier with half opened maw in intense impact and spark. As it was told before, Gaster Blaster was a special kind of attack. It wasn't as fragile as his other bones Which had durability near steel. Thus why it could hold out quite good.

Of course, one need to remember why it named Gaster Blaster. Laser shot piercing the barrier reaching the opponent. All while, Sans getting in his own position. Few normal bones, Static bones to support the blast flew fast.

It was a mistake as the girl broke into hundred papers. He pulled his body back without his feet back. You know, like matrix thingy except his hand still in jacket.

As two or three papers passed like a bullet, his concern were different thing. Such as suddenly red-white maiden on top of him with hand holding out to him with paper which...

*SLAP* Damn, she also can teleport too.

 **[[Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle"]]**

As soon as his head slapped by a paper, he could feel burning coming on it which spread fast encompassing his whole body. He and the girl was enveloped blinding white reddish light.

Hurt would be understatement of the year. It was like swimming inside the source of the core. Granted nobody except one had done it. And the result is too horrifying which dead would be better...

Huh, he realized he was going to die. It never got dulled considering he had died many times before. At most, the flower just reset.

Except, it wasn't the flower who kill him. It was some random girl. Where every law and common sense were changed.

 _who knows if reset were still possible_

 _Who knows if the flower were able to reset_

 _Who knows if this were the end_

Cold realization hit him hard. He would ended. Monsters would be ended literally. Papyrus would be ended, if Papyrus hadn't already... NO, he couldn't think about that.

He reached one conclusion.

He knew he's going to die. At least _he would bring somebody else with him_.

So, he brainstorming his attack with whole energy using all his gimmick. It was simple yet deadly. As soon he finished it, he tried to create the spell card.

As it was created, he only need one last things to do.

Even though hot searing pain which flow through every single space in his bosy, he moved his body for the initiation.

Roughly after a minute spell started, the girl's spell worn off showing one human inside.

Reimu was confused as with the situation with her better condition. Because of clingy bones.

Well, one and a quarter if you consider the lack of skin and flesh of the other.

The skeleton who were definitely hurt considering his torn and singed clothes especially covering hot smoking skeleton. And i mean hot smoking as in literally. Even there's scorched mark in rectangle shape in its forehead.

Even their position were awkward. After she slapped her spell with her left hand, she was so focused on her spell never noticed she was descending to ground beside him while working hand still on the skull. She also never noticed the gesture of affection which was given to her.

Yes, she was hugged to death by him. Her torso along with her right arm were hugged to death.

Which was creepy. a 'corpse' was hugging her especially with a looking frozen smile of the skull that tilted in limpless tone and the absence of the light of the eyesockets.

"Huh? What is...?" She tried to get out of the embrace. She failed. The embrace felt like a glue. In fact, the skeleton ribcage and arms were felt like a magnet.

She felt sharp increasing building of energy coming out of the skeleton which obviously a big warning.

She tried to teleport out of it until she realized she can't. Yes, she was having a bad time.

As the energy spiked high, she could feel the smiley skull was getting more and more creepy as if mocking her inevitable fate. She pulled all her paper, needle using her free arm at skull. Yet nothing faze the corpse.

Of course, Sans was still alive. He was just in state of almost unconscious. He lost every sense he had. He was couldn't see, hear or feel the struggle of his captured even any of his bone.

Even his mind was almost lost. Yet one was still he hold. A single card which just need to single command to unleashed.

Then it was finalized before his victim managed to utilize another spell.

This is his final struggle.

This is his _[[Last word]]_

...

...

...

 **[["GET DUNKED ON!"]]**

* * *

In silent long hallway, a door on one were opened. A human entered.

"Geez, that robot really give me some trouble." The voice echoed along with footsteps of shoes.

"And now, Reimu will solving incident first." A teenager girl was walking lazily holding her trusty brooms behind her back through yellow hallway passing pillar over pillar.

The room was long was yellowish light from the window. She could noticed things paper embedded in the walls, needle, straight scorched mark on the floor, saturation of leftover magic which mean...

"Yep, Reimu was here." The girl confirmed. Hah, poor girls whoever in Reimu's way.

"Oh hey, what's that?" The girl jogged in curiousity seeing lump a side shined lump on the floor.

The lump was actually a fallen girl. The girl was in bad term considering her torn clothes.

"Ohh, What's this da ze~? Reimu was beaten?" She was still curious as something was off.

Oh, she wasn't alone. Circling a her was pairs of bone arms with torn blue rags. Looking from the floors, she noticed it was a skeleton with shredded blue clothes under the unconscious girl.

Oh, this is the brother's of the skeleton from before.

"Oh my gosh." The only conscious being fake gasped.

"Reimu was getting a man for herself. Here i thought she will be forever maiden. I'm gonna be a proud aunt for her children da ze~." She cried. Which obviously a lie considering her uncontrollable giggle.

"God, i wish i have those camera thingy. This is too priceless."

*SNAP*

The girl turned around to see a hag, i mean half young lady holding some kind of small yellow devices in her hand. Half because her body was inside of some kind portal.

"YUKARI!" The girl stated the intruder's name.

Yukari is... _error 404 file not found_... A GAP HAG! [ Narrator Dodging umbrella out of nowhere] I mean is seventeen.

"Ahh, black-white. I've granted your wish. Wait for an hour to print the picture." Yukari pulled the handphone back and umbrella out of another portal back as she leaned the at the portal.

"YES, for once you were useful." The black-white hold her thumb at Yukari.

"Though honestly, didn't this incident your fault? A big mountain appeared out of no where." The girl accused Yukari.

"Oh my, why? On what evidence did you accused me?" Yukari sing-sang in mysterious tone.

"There's no way this thing appeared if you didn't slack off your boundary duty." Marisa still hold her finger at Yukari.

"What? Did you think i could take care of every little forgotten things coming to Gensokyo?" Yukari replied as if it was common thing.

"BUT THIS THING IS TOO BIG. NO WAY YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!" The girl yelled at... nothing. Yukari has left.

"Ahh, no matter. Now, more to important things. Since daily incident solver was ou of commision, this is time for the ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame's time to take shine."

She posed in her black shirt, black skirt with white apron. Her left hand holding brown wooden broom while the other giving a v sign at the POV showing pale skin. Her black pointy 'witch' hat didn't cover her long blonde messy hair which reach past shoulder. Lastly, on her feet was a pair of black shoes.

* * *

 **Marisa Kirisame**

 **"(Ordinary) Magician"**

* * *

"Goodbye reimu, have fun creating babies."Marisa laughed then ran toward the far side door.

Which is open immediately as she get in front of it. As it opened, it was small room. As she entered the room, the door closed tight.

Looking around the room, he noticed lot of buttons beside the door.

"Which one, which one, eenie meenie mini mo" Marisa being Marisa just hit random button as the room descend.

At first, it was a normal speed. But suddenly, sharp acceleration happened at the room even giving the girl's alertness as she getting ready some spell.

Suddenly, everything stops. Then the door opened which allow mist to enter.

Outside of the door was... mist. Just mist. No visibility about the wall or even the floor. Only gray as far as she could see.

Getting out of the small room, she set her broom horizontal in the air then jumped on it. She was getting ready to dodge in case of hidden attack.

Instead of floating slowly, she zoomed fast straight forward. She rather brace the enemy fast than float slowly giving time for any trap or set up.

Of course, she had thought the small room was a set-up.

But, nothing came at her. No enemy, no bullet, heck not even a wall she met.

After passed x miles, a black speck was seen in far ahead.

"Oh, there is our perperator. Here we go!" She fastened until reaching it.

It was black tall figure. The head was [redacted]. The figure was like [redacted].

"Hey, are you one who were causing this incident?" Marisa asked the figure in front of her.

"[redacted]"

"I see. Do you what have you done?"

"[redacted]"

"What? you mean it's for [redacted]?" Marisa inquired in curiosity.

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"Heh, you think you can do anything you like? Well, you should at least taste what does Gensokyo offer first." Marisa pulled octagonal thingy from her pocket.

"[redacted]"

"Then taste it! The welcoming party of Gensokyo! THE BEAUTY OF DANMAKU!" She point it at [redacted] then-

 **[[Love sign ~ "Master Spark"]]**

Beatiful rainbow of a laser travelled fast toward [redacted] which initiate this final stage of incident. [redacted] just smiled as ***CRASH***

 **...**

 **Commence sequential rebooting system...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Final Stage**

* * *

 **Darker, darker yet darker**

* * *

 _"Error 404, file not found"_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is Eksu speaking and once again welcome to my new fanfic. Note: if you didn't want to read it, skip the bold since there's extra scene down there. You're welcome to guess about that.**

 **This fanfic which named** ** _Dream and Fantasy ~ "Submerging Innovation"_** **. A crossover between two popular shooting games which really scarce in this website. I was little bit wondering why considering both of them were quite similar some aspect. Clashing fandom i guess?**

 **The reason why i created this fanfic is actually it was only because i want to excercise making fighting scene since it was quite hard for me. That and i'm quite a fan to both and understand bit here and there of both fandom. Lastly, i didn't see many action'ish fic in UT section or fandom generally.**

 **And such, expect having at least 1 fighting scene in every chapter. Since it was crossovers, usually the main fight will a monster against a youkai. If you want suggest some fighting, i'd really like to consider it.**

 **The title. For the title of every chapter, it would be BGM which i think appropriate for the said chapter.** ** _Dream Express ~ Red/White_** **is Reimu Hakurei's Phantasm theme in Touhou fangame Concealed the Cloclusion (CtC). CtC is... could be said the one of the best story of touhou fangame. It was too tearjerker if you read the story. Though the reason i used the title because it was Reimu's.**

 **For the plot though, the story would revolve around Sans as he will be MC in this story. Though i wouldn't always give the light at him. As Undertale had many unanswered question revolving him, it was the plot that mostly will be breached here.**

 **About Sans himself, if you noticed i'm not going to make him early OP (maybe if this thing managed twenty or more) as he was in another AU. You could read that he had to play cautious considering 1/1 HP. His attack even only 1 damage as his attack not really staggering much Reimu in her 1st spell activate. Yep, Sans literally trying hard. Even the Soul changing was gravity, not telekinesis like many comic depicted.**

 **For the fighting itself... Honestly, i didn't know wether i managed to do it or not. This is the very first reason i wanted to make this fic. Was it too stiff? Like too turned based or something? I really** ** _really_** **need opinion for this.**

 **ON ANOTHER NOTE, PAIRING! Considering Sans was technically** ** _'outsider MC who enter gensokyo'_** **if going by many Touhou fic traditions, Sans will have a harem. Though i didn't know wether i should make him harem or an OTP. I have candidate in mind but think i need more opinion from you guys. Some good argument would be nice for consideration.**

 **Finally, thank you so much for reading this Fic. Any input would make this fic better.**

 **Eksu**

* * *

 _"Are you sure offering this deal?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You understands the consequence of your action right?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Then i shall honor this deal."_

 _"..."_

 _"No no, i don't need your thank you."_

 _"It is all of because of your own. I'm just coincidentally had few empty land to loan."_

 _"..."_

 _"Such determination. All of it for the sake of your children. It makes jealous."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yes, i wonder what would it be like to be a parent."_


	2. Reunited

**Hello, this Eksu and welcome to the second chapter of Dream and Fantasy.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Touhou belong to ZUN**

 **Undertale belong to Toby fox**

 **Reunited is undertale BGM**

* * *

 **Here he was again. Alone in this big gray room filled various device and tools.**

 **Doing his most favorite thing: learning. Reading book by book he stacked beside him.**

 **He knew they told him to take it easy. But he didn't want to. Because he wanted to help.**

 **Soon after, knock rang from one the far right. He was filled with happiness. Standing from his comfy cool floor, he ran to the door and opened it.**

 **Standing in front of him was a shadow giant covering the too bright light from outside. They were the one gave everything to him. Literally. And he was thankful for it.**

 **With arms open wide, he jumped at the shadow then wrap his arms around them tightly around the clothes which is** ** _Darker..._**

 **It met with resistance as they tried to pull him out while saying something. Rather than let it go, he buried his head deeper making his sight** ** _darker..._**

 **He could feel softy like pillow as his hand holding tighter...** Wait, They shouldn't be softy. They didn't have meat or softy ball on their back.

"KYAAAAAAAAA" The shriek were really deafening as something slap on his cheek.

...

Sans rubbed his cheek in pain as he realized he wasn't in his home anymore. Looking around, he noticed he was in a lot smaller room.

The said room was square room with white wall, wooden ceiling and green not-ceramic floor. In his left was a big door, in front left there's a wooden drawer, on his right was window. Himself was on a ground bed covered blanket.

Oh wait, it was called futon. That means the floor is Tatami and that door was a sliding door. Oh, he was in japanese room?

The door was sliding two figure as two figure entered the room.

"SHRINE MAIDEN! WHAT'S HAPPENING ?! FEAR NOT FOR I HAVE COMING HERE." The loud familiar voice yelled which suddenly jogged his memory.

Sans remembered about the earthquake, then his fight with Reimu, the shrine maiden, then he did a desperation attack because he was going to die and also the rest of monster.

Yet he was alive. Sans the skeleton was alive.

In front of him, One familiar figure of tall skeleton wearing white battle gear, red gloves, and red scarf on his neck. His Brother was alive. Papyrus, his forever little bone brother was standing tall and alive.

* * *

 **Papyrus**

 **Skeleton of Puzzle**

* * *

"PAPS!" The smaller skeleton jumped at leaped from his sitting position to hug his little brother in big relief.

"SANS! YOU'RE OKAY!" Papyrus returned the hug. They did that for a minute leaving other two occupant for themselves. One was moody while the other were laughing.

After the brother were separated, Sans saw who is the other occupant of the room. One was his former opponent, Reimu Hakurei and the other was a blonde girl with get up by-the-book of a witch.

"Really? He had deathbombing me, i have brought him here, i have taking care of him for the rest of the day yet what i get, a molestation. Even no apologize." Reimu muttered in not-so-silent voice while holding her chest.

Oh, that was what he felt in his hands. Sans admitted it felt nice where it wasn't too flat nor it was too big.

What? Sans was still a healthy guy.

"Heh, i'm sorry for that. I tended to sleephugging in slumber." The skeleton was looked away as the cheekbone were reddened despite the absence of vein or blood.

"Ughh, i'm gonna let you go just this one time. I swear if you do it again..." She still hold her chest glaring the perperator. The skeleton just waved his arms in defeat.

"SANS! WHAT KIND OF DREAM WHERE YOU HAVE TO HOLD HER CHEST?" Papyrus asked going to be in his lecture mode.

"It was more than a good dream-"

"Sans, no." Of course, he wouldn't stop what he was going to say.

"It was perfectly a _chest_ dream i've ever had." Sans grinned as the others were just muttered annoyed and laughing harder respectively.

"SANS!" Of course it was one things he love to do to his brother.

"Haha, very funny." Reimu said in full sarcasm.

"HAHAHahahaa, It's seems will be a really good friend. Name's Marisa Kirisame, your ordinary magician at your service." The witch girl introduced herself giving out her hand.

"'sup. I'm Sans the skeleton. Your ordinary joking skeleton at your service." Ah, he realized the joke.

*FAAAAAAAAAARRT* Loud farting noise were heard as their hand was met. Nobody said anything while the noise continued for a minute or two.

The joker and the witch laughed very hard.

"SANS, PLEASE STOP. AND YOU EVEN DON'T HAVE YOUR CLOTHES. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT WHOOPE CUSHION?" The bigger skeleton just snapped at him.

"Eh, it's a _magician_ 's secret bro." It's the truth. Unfortunately, his brother didn't get it while the Marisa holding her chuckle.

Yes, Because it was the magician girl who hold his whoope cushion on her hand. Must be from his jacket.

On another matter though, the awakened skeleton realized what his bro had said. He wore one long piece white clothes that reached even his feet with long sleeved with black belt tied loosely on his non-existent waist. What was it's name again? Yukata or something?

"huh, where's my jacket Paps?" Sans asked.

"IT IS IN OTHER ROOM. YOUR CLOTHES IS TORN SANS. IT SEEMED YOU WILL BREAK YOUR CLOTHES AND JUST HURT A LOT INSTEAD OF DEAD IF YOU LOST IN HERE SANS." huh, what kind of BS is that? Wait...

"Here? Where?"

"IN GENSOKYO OF COURSE." Genso-what? Wait, he wasn't in underground?

Sans ran toward the window looked outside. It wasn't white like snowdin, dark but glowy like waterfall, reddish lava like hotland, mechanical like Core or even crowded like New Home. It was rich green of forest he had looked through the internet.

Most important is, there is no ceiling above this region. No, it was a blue sky that infinitely stretch toward horizon. He could see the brightest thing could be seen in th earth which dubbed as sun.

And all of this achieved by little tremor and getting beaten up by an angry miko instead of waiting and killing seven human Soul which who knows when human appeared?

It felt... underwhelming to be honest. But, then again things happened.

"WELCOME TO GENSOKYO SANS." His brother opened wide his arms when Sans turned to his brother.

"Okay. So, anybody going to explain what's going on?" The small bones leaned on the window with arms on the window sills.

"Well, you guys happened obviously." The blondie pointed out.

"Come with me. I'll explain it in the living room." Reimu gestured to follow her.

After passing a hallway, they entered the room. It was similar yet bigger room than previously. Instead of window, it had a balcon showing the greenery of Gensokyo. In middle of the room was a low table where Sans sit around it.

Meanwhile, Marisa and Papyrus was on the yard which just brown ground without grass covered it. Apparently Papyrus was going to duel the black-white. Something about testing the resident or something.

Though Reimu as the owner of the home threatened about breaking her stuff.

After Reimu, who apparently the owner of this house put some tea and snack on the table, they started.

"As i said before, This is Gensokyo." The red-white who sat in front of him started.

"Gensokyo is a hidden land in Japan where fantasy and dreams continue to live. Or so they said." Japan? That's explaining many japanese thing he noticed. Though...

"What do you mean by hidden?" He inquired. More question appeared as how even underground moved so far to Japan? Ignoring his right side where flashes appeared from the witch.

"This land used to be by part of the world. But around five century ago, a project called Youkai Expansion Project were created." She said as she poured tea to her cup. Sound of bones cracking was quite loud though not distracting them.

"Youkai Expansion Project? To preserve the youkai?" He thought about it. Youkai in people's eye was supernatural being just like monster is. Though they were actually different. Even quite opposite.

Youkai is a being which born from fear of human toward the unknown phenomena. With the lack of understanding of the said phenomena, humans in their society concluded that it was work of supernatural thing. As they believe with their will, their will itself which provide energy to create youkai. As such, that was how youkai were born.

Monster's case was different. The lore said that, They were created by human's magic using their own SOUL with love, hope and compassion. As corny as it is, as long as human has hope, monster would always have regeneration. Even the genetic mutation was following today's hope/dream to the point that new variant genetic like Tsunderplane was born.

If look this way, it seemed that monster and youkai was quite opposite. Though similarity between them was they were created from collective human's belief and faith.

But really, human were scary. Their thought were what creating youkai and monsters. And they could easily extinct them without realizing it.

With today's knowledge, every phenomena were easily explained without supernatural means. Because of that, no youkai that would be born because the lack of humanity's will.

In monster's case, there have been times where monster were having big unkown illness which spread through underground which some of the monsters died. Speculated when a scientist researched about human history that the that time matched the world war's time. So, they speculated human's despair were what fueled that. Fortunately, there's no thing such as most-despair-inducing-incident-in-history these day.

How he knew all of that? He read it of course. After the girl drank her tea, she continued.

"Yes. This project was done by creating a barrier to create border between illusion and reality to shielded Gensokyo from outside world. It wasn't until two hundread years ago that the Great Hakurei Barrier created which giving the boundary of common sense." The skeleton was attentively gulping the history what he learnt. Sound of explosion and cracking were coming from outside.

"Boundary of common sense?" The small skeleton asked. Another boom rang. It seemed the witch used a bomb or something.

"Yes, boundary that separate common sense outside and inside of Gensokyo." While Former scientist like Sans confused at how something as abstract as common sense could be divided, he understood what the implications. Without today's knowledge or technology, the unexplainable phenomena would be regarded as impossibility which allow youkai to strive and live. But...

"Is there a human society here?" Reimu nodded in response. Ah, that's what meant by dividing the common sense. Instead of world's common sense, they created their own common sense using human here. The barrier was somehow isolated that mass humanity's will for youkai.

But what about monster? Considering this place was a constant nightmare to human to preserve youkai, did humanity here had enough hope to sustain monster?

"i see." He drank the green tea while the girl nodded and followed suit. It was bit bitter. Hopefully it wouldn't come to the worst case.

"So, How does underground reach in _tea_ this place?" The lazybones looked outside little bit. The witch was flying low in her broom throwing things along her way to ground which then blow in upward lasers. She did that while gliding around his brother. Unfortunately, Paps leaped around without effort to counter which leading to continuous barrage.

"That's what i was trying to figure out! Are you sure you don't know who did this?" The shrine maiden gave an accusing glare at him.

"nope, not a clue. Although, do you have to beat everybody on the way here?" Sans glared back. He was little bit upset remembering that she's the one who beat Papyrus.

"Try to live here for years and HEY LET YOUR STRAY BULLET OUTTA HERE! And see whether you can walk out without attacked." The girl huffed looked away after yelled outside. Loud SORRY could be heard.

Sans just sat silent in agreement. She's got a point though. It was also happened underground sometimes.

Soon they became silent as they watched about bout outside. The yellow ground where both of combatant were dusty because of the fight. From Sans's view, Marisa which on the left seemed like taunting Papyrus who around twenty feet to the right.

The fighting skeleton declared something alone the line 'my blue attack'.

 **[[Skeleton Trap "Blue Attack"]]**

Obvious trap was obvious of course. Sans chuckled lightly at his brother's antic.

Soon thousand cyan bones were flying towards the witch. Although all were passed harmlessly since the girl just stood still.

"Hahaa! Is that all you've got?" The Marisa yelled loud and grinned wide her arms already stretch outward from before the bones reached making her body wider target obviously for mocking.

Well, that was Marisa's _fall_. After the hundred harmless static bones, single long normal bone flying with its long side were perpendicular at her.

She never noticed blue-shaped color of heart shape in her clothes as she jumped. Of course, Marisa failed as her jump were lowered because of the Soul-change. The bone hit her in stomach.

"CONGRATULATIONS HUMANS. YOU'VE TASTED THE VERY FIRST SPELL OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed booming while the his opponent cursed.

"Heh, Marisa has _fallen_ to the trap." Sans joked with his sitting partner. Reimu chuckled lightly in response.

Marisa who were caught in blue stood in more effort. She must be feeling the magical weight crawling on her back. All while Papyrus stood still do nothing because he thought it was unchivalry to attack there.

"Is that monster's skill? You've use it before." The shrine maiden questioned not taking her eyes from the victim of the skill.

"Yep. That was Soul changing. Though less monster were manage to do that." The witch had harder time to stand up though she managed to do it.

"Soul changing?" Reimu seemed interested about the topic. Apparently the girl across the field also interested noted by one glance from her. How Marisa could hear Sans from twenty meter distance was unknown to him.

"Yes. Essentially,it was force-injecting our magic to the opponent's SOUL which in turn changing how their trait. It won't disappear as long as it was injected." The skeleton explained then he drank the tea again. In the field, the blondie were trying to lift her self in the air with her broom. She succeed... at a feet off the ground then fallen after trying higher.

"It was different effect though for every family. Me and Papyrus were gravity." He finished. It wasn't secret about that part as he was sure his brother would explained himself if asked.

The said person was just standing still waiting his opponent instead of attacking. Papyrus seemed to asked his opponent readiness as he was getting some bones hanged in the air.

"Ha, just give me your best shot skeleton!" The witch grinned wide as if there's nothing wrong with her. Soon the bones were launched straight forward at Marisa as she jumped to her right which is near the balcon.

"Hush hush, don't get near! I swear i'll beat you back to moon if my house break again." The angry miko yelled in her seat. Apparently it worked as the magician jumped to different side farther. Papyrus still continued his spam though.

After getting some distance, the magician stopped then put both her hands to her opponent then summoned shiny colorful star not just in her hand but around her. Then she released it towards the Papyrus.

Bullets from both side were colliding one of after. Explosion of light and dust covered the ground. Reimu sighed muttering 'have to clean it again'. Sans couldn't see what happened inside unfortunately.

 **[[Light Sign "Luminous Strike"]]**

Suddenly, fast yellow light shot out of dust screen. The light was a two feet white star with yellow glow angling toward Papyrus. Unfortunately, his brother was hit in the chest as he was off the ground.

Sans could see his soon-to-be Royal Guard brother was fell to the dirt. On the another side, as the girl combatant was seen in worse condition. Many torn appeared on her clothes as few bones were stuck on around her feet while the skeleton just had a crack in his chestplate which because of previous spell.

It seemed that the hard bones were won against the star bullets hence the girl used her spell card it seemed. Or she had planned it from beginning maybe. Payrus's bones were strong like that.

That was the most glaring difference between him and Paps. Bullet or bones Sans could produce with a single point damage that break upon impact of literally anything. Gaster Blaster were exclusion of course since it was kind of inheritance.

His brother usually used bones that was as hurt as five bones of him and harder than wood. He knew his brother has the ability to create ten times stronger and better with usual quantity without breaking sweat.

Yes, while Sans had the knowledge and mental for fighting, it was his brother that had raw power to fight in reality. That was difference of genuine thing and not.

But his brother chose not to use his potential. Despite the need of fight for a royal guard, Papyrus didn't like injuring people. While Papyrus still like to fight, he never fight seriously afraid of hurting people. Sans didn't know though why Papyrus didn't really like fighting despite battle was normal occurrence between monsters.

Papyrus believed that there always another ways to solve problem. Like puzzles.

And as his big brother, he would support it. Even though some say it was wasted, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. His only wish was for papyrus to live happily till his end.

Back to the reality, he could see the girl made different approach as the bout now happened in melee. Sans wondered how much had he missed.

The fighting skeleton was holding a normal bone in his left hand that was met with a broom. As the stalemate happened, the girl kick Paps in the leg, the left tibia.

Unfortunately, the kick gave no effect to the skeleton. Grunted in dissatisfaction, the girl used the tibia as foothold to leap back as she shot a shiny blue star at his face.

Papyrus was blinded stepped back and summoned ten hard bone in row in his front for defense. Knowing she need more energy to break the bone she threw high something passing bones then ran around the bones to her target.

 **[[Magic Waste "Deep Ecological Bomb"]]**

Papyrus got his sight back saw the his opponent on his left sides of the barricade then launched bones at her. Marisa managed grazing them gracefully in running toward her opponents while shooting more colorful stars at him.

Before reaching five feet, The magician stopped. Instead of attacking Marisa spined her broom where now the brush were angled toward Papyrus. Not waiting what she was going to do, the skeleton pulled another barricade between them.

From the brush, light of energy were coming out like propellant of a rocket. It wasn't hurting Papyrus as there have row bones shielding him but pushing Marisa back quite fast. One moment she were already twenty feet.

It was a feint.

Paps never knew the incoming projectile from above. It was too late as the projectile which apparently a blue vial landed on near the not-human foot then worst happened.

A giant explosion happened. Blue fire occupied whole yard. Even heavy gust and wind were passed the spectator. Heat energy which was the result of said explosion was felt by Sans and Reimu just was quite warm. Wonder how worse does the heat felt in spell's place.

The skeletal spectator stood up fast while the blow still continued. Sans wanted to ran outside but a hand in his shoulder stopped him. The explosion had stopped as the dust screen covered the whole yard into the balcon.

"WHAT!" Sans snarled at Reimu. That kind of explosion was dangerous and he even didn't sure if his brother managed to survive that.

"He's fine. Trust me." The red white said replying his glare with much conviction. Of course didn't believe it.

Both of them do the eye contact for awhile. No sound were heard while they made no move to look away in this staring contest.

As dust cleared, Sans heard a really reassuring voice outside.

"OH MY, IT SEEMED I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOUR CUNNINGNESS WITCH GIRL." The capitalized word spoken while Reimu was sure she heard some cracking from how fast the Sans's skull were turned.

There was some kind muffled replied somewhere but it should be Marisa's voice.

"IT SEEMED THE DENIZEN OF THIS PLACE HAD WONDERFUL FIGHTING ABILITY." As the dust cleared, tall shadow figure could be seen. It was the battle skeleton Papyrus. Relief washed almost every part of Sans. Almost, since he was still worried little bit about his brother condition.

"IN ORDER TO FAMILIARIZE THE STYLE OF THIS LAND, I GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DELAYED THIS MATCH TO TRAIN MORE." Papyrus voice signalled the end of the fighting.

As dust settled, he could see that his brother stood proudly in the crater. Clothes were broken in many parts with burnt black color seemed to be new trend of his brother.

Off far the balcony was the magician who were getting on her feet dusting her clothes which was in the same condition before the spell plus brown dust cover.

The smaller skeleton ran to his family while the shrine maiden seemed popped some vein.

"PAPS! Are you... huh?" He paused still checking his brother's condition. While his little brother charcoaled, he found the damage seemed too minimal.

From sight analysis, Sans could see that his brother got almost no crack in the body. It's like Papyrus was just having clothes break and paint black.

"HEL-LO! while it was really touching reunion. Can you put your spell off?" Marisa yelled at them pointing at still-exist heart blue paint on her chest.

"YOU! Do you know how dange-" The girl cut in Sans.

"No, it wasn't. Ask Reimu. Back to my question." She asked the skeleton as she stepped... farther away?

"I'M SORRY MISS MARISA. I'M KIND OF NEW OF IN THIS SYSTEM, SO I SET IT AUTOMATIC FOR ONE HOUR. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT IT OFF." Sans confused as what system they were talking about until he remember about his fight. The Spell Card System. He hadn't talked about it to Reimu.

Meanwhile the witch cursed silently then turned around. She was ready to run until...

"Marisa~, What did i say about breaking my stuff~?" Both of her shoulder put still in place. And with lot paining force coming from the hands that hold it.

She didn't want to do it. She wanted to fly but she was still Soul-changed. She wanted to run but the pain were told otherwise. Resisting only giving her more punishment.

As she looked back, she saw the most horrifying thing ever. A smiling young maiden. A smile that promised thousand pain. A smile of a demon.

Screamed was heard that could deaf all in said environment. Papyrus just stood there watching like he was a son who saw his parent fighting. He was scared stiff and hide behind his brother.

Sans was smiled at first waiting what was Reimu going to do. While his smile was remain, his pupil was getting smaller as his body was starting to shake.

Sans could see what was happening. But he didn't...no, he shouldn't describe what was happening right there. It was too horrifying. Even he closed his brother's eyes.

"Hush, Paps. It's okay Paps. It's just nightmare, a mare in the night. Like mare that rode by the knight, a knight's mare. Just like My little mare, Nothing to worry about-" The big brother continued muttered whisper to comfort while his eyes and his ears focused on what happened.

He would never ever and _ever_ pissed Shrine Maiden of Hakurei.

...

...

...

Though what with this urge to prank Reimu blooming inside Sans?

* * *

Waking up was a chore. That was thought of a lazybones. A literal one.

Gaining some of semblance of consciousness he could, he realized was sleeping not on his bed. In fact, it was too hard like a floor.

He tried to get at his latest memories. It was fuzzy but he got it piece by piece. Damn Hangover.

He remembered about party. A party at night. It was happened a day after he was awaken from certain high-tempered maiden.

After seeing the... gruesome things, he and his brother decided to look around this land which called Gensokyo.

They didn't go around much. They just descended the long stairs of Hakurei Shrine and following way the miko had said to the underground while sightseeing.

It was really new experience as it wasn't dark and gloomy or dull white in Snowdin colour. It was full fresh green of tree. Voice of bugs and rustling leaves as sign of living. The infinite blue ceiling called which couldn't be reached. The passing wind which passed and try bring his jacket without any stagnant humidity.

They were stopping at almost all new things they encounter. His brother tried to talk with a bundle white of rabbit which ran at their sight. He tried grasp a butterfly which failed. They ran against the wind. It was so much fun.

Which is why they came to entrance of underground really late. When the sun was sinking happened, the couldn't look away.

It was beautiful. The endless blue had become warm red. Literally telling that a day was over.

And after that, it was the best from all. The night.

It was too... Sans couldn't describe it with one word or two. He would at least at least more than five page he would write about it. The keyword was stars, but it wouldn't be just stars.

So, yeah. While his bigger-in-size brother got inside after a hour or two, he was stayed outside entrance until he was slept and woken up with shine literally passed his eye sockets.

After meeting few monsters who also tasting the outside world, somehow the monster planned a celebration which will happened in night.

Somehow, the celebration was happened in ground of Hakurei Shrine. He was sure it got to do certain witch who were came back to meet them again.

So, the party was occurred.

He didn't know how but not only monster that crowding the place, but many youkai participated in it. While it wasn't exclusively monster, but he was sure there is no way more than hundred youkai knew about party which planned it less than fifteen hours managed to invite hundred youkai.

From what he remembered, there's few big group which he had greet.

There's this group of rich youkai which had red mansion in side of the lake. He took note of it as they claimed they had big library. He really longed for new book to read. Science, magic or fiction.

From human village, there's two group who were opposite. They had kind of rivalry because they came from two different religion. Not that there's religion in underground.

There also crowd that were said coming from bamboo forest. What he remembered at moment was two people who yell at each other, one was shooting fire while other shooting rainbow.

The last notable crowd would be the people who were lived in a mountain. It consist of various from kappa, tengu, god. Yep, god was exist in physical sense.

Even then there's other unaffiliated youkai. Like the girl who lived forest of magic which also where Marisa's home. There's few fairies who ran around. There's this ferry lady that would good buddy of him. And many more.

When he asked Reimu about how the crowd gathered, she just blame an oni for this then drank herself more.

Oh yeah, there was lot of alcoholic beverage here. Sake from that was said from an oni too, Wine from outside world. He had made sure that Papyrus would drink from bottle of juice.

And most importantly, He wondered if Gensokyo was a sexist place. About everyone mentioned above? Yes, they were all girls.

Girl. Women. Lady. Female. And everybody was in human form. And Beautiful.

What is this? Land of Amazonia?

Knowing it wouldn't give an answer, he joined in it and drunk all his problem away.

Yes, many problem still unsolved. Like how why who of the incident that moved Underground to here. Oh yeah, they should change name since apparently there's another underground here.

Marisa the one who were the farthest to go inside underground though claiming she had met the perpetrator.

 _Though i don't remember who they are. I remembered fighting somebody in danmaku duel but i couldn't remember the figure or even the bullet they use. I don't even sure if they were alone or many._

That was creepy. Fighting was who couldn't be identified at all.

Someone who lost were forgotten by everybody. It's like...like...

Though most chilling spine is the cryptic message of that lady.

That lady. While the appearance easily described by words, he didn't know what to say about her power. He couldn't even say her power as magic as it was too... different.

If magic was analogy to numbers, hers was definitely not positive numbers. It was also not negative. It not even zero number. Heck, it's not even imaginary number. It was a number that never known let alone exist.

She didn't even flared any aura or sign there when she suddenly appear behind him. Even his shortcut still flared some magic when used. She was...

Shaking his head of the thought, more urgent about her message as it was cryptic yet too clear for him.

 _You should thank him for this you know._

Who he asked.

 _The one who speak hands of course._

He was stood stiff that time when she said it, then she blatantly ignore his next questions.

He knew who she was talking about. How she knew while nobody knew was a mystery to him. Yet he knew it was very possible after what the witch had said.

It could be him... Yet he didn't have any proof of that. Yet he hope...

But nobody should have survived that. That amount energy that collided with his body. He even got worse fate than death.

Yet, that woman's word...

That's why he drank a mix of five sausage bottle and eight sake bottle afterward until he passed out.

Damn, now he could feel it. The headache. Damn, it was as if pounding at his head with hammer and many other things.

Standing up, he looked around while nursing his skull. Snow, snow, dead tree, oh he was Snowdin.

Putting his hands at flat surface, he realized he was in a post. Mess of red bottle, cushion, zapper, hot dog proofed it as his post.

Guess he forgot to tidy it up, not that he would do it unless told to. Can't blame him considering of non-underground excitement.

But why was he here? Shouldn't he be at the shrine? Maybe Papyrus brought him back. But not to their house?

Where's Papyrus? He should give a call. Getting his phone, he fingered the contact then waiting.

*Ring... Ring... Ring... Click* No answer from his brother. That's worrying.

Why do he felt like deja vu? Must be the headache. Didn't know what to do, he used his 'shortcut' to his house.

In a corner of cold town called Snowdin, stood a two-story house. Brown wood of walls plus christmas knick-knack like red-green lights on the roof giving a sense of warming place to live. This is the place where remnant of living lived their life.

Appeared in front of his house, he turned the knob of the entrance. It was locked. Meaning Papyrus was outside then.

Then where would he go? There's no more royal guard duty to catch human since barrier already broken.

Maybe his lil bro went playing outside? Well... that would be too wide to find. That and also it was still unknown territory. He had to made sure his brother didn't do something reckless. Maybe that's why the phone doesn't reach either.

But why didn't bother his old brother for permission? Even though with Spell Card System, who knows what kind of horror out there? Damn, his head getting hurt thinking about it.

He could feel knit in his mental gut as he felt he missed something.

The lazybones decided to go to shrine since it was the only familiar Gensokyo place he knew. There's chance someone had seen his brother or his brother would be there. If not, he could also ask for little help.

So using new established shortcut, one moment later he was yard where the balcon is.

Still nobody there, the balcony were locked too. The shrine maiden was also not present. This is too worrying. Where's everybody?

"Who knows"

He screamed at voice behind his skull. Even before he managed to look back he already knew who the perpetrator is.

"GODDAMMIT YUKARI!" He growled at the... entity. He couldn't even feel her presence at all when she appeared.

It was woman. The woman appeared from kind of portal. The portal was made like the dimension that were opened in clean cut. At the end each cut was red ribbon tied like holding the cut so it won't opened bigger.

From the portal above which pointed downward was the lady hung upside down. Long blonde hair was following the gravity while somehow the white mob cap on her head was stay in place. Face with perfect pale skin most girl wanted also mischievous golden eyes was looking at him.

* * *

 **Yukari Yakumo**

 **Youkai of Boundary**

* * *

All in all, she was actually quite stunning lady. And so was every resident of Gensokyo.

Then the gap closed then opened in lower position and one eighty direction vertically.

"Hello, Sans. What a wonderful coincidences our meeting it is." The lady now leaned her body forward at edge of the portal showing her purple dress. He knew it was lie as he was told the woman was literally overseeing everything in Gensokyo.

"Heh, i felt _bone_ ly here." Sans replied little bit harsh tone. He didn't need to talk the enigmatic lady. It's only increasing headache.

"Sorry to burst the bubble but i need to go." He walked away anywhere not near this lady. He didn't need his hangover get worst. Yes, worst not just worse.

"Oh, i apologize for bothering you. It's just i saw certain lil _bother_ just now." That made the small skeleton stopped.

He knew it was stupid to ask things to the woman. Reimu and every single being he had talked to had said so.

Yet, he had no clue where to go. The phone was no go. Thinking was useless only wasting time with his head in pain while who knows if Paps was in danger. And it was too wide for him to search. He didn't want his little brother get traumatized over some random youkai.

Great now he just realized how panic he was.

With big sigh he turned around and face the music.

"Well, now i'm not _brother_ ed though. Do you where my brother is?" He didn't care for pleasantries as clock is ticking.

"Unfortunately, i don't remember." She was faking a thinking pose. He didn't want to take the bait though he was ready to pull one blaster.

"Just tell me where i could meet him." He was half yelling at the end.

"Hmm, in this script you were supposed to be in Hall of Judgement then meet your fath-" Yukari pulled a VERY FAMILIAR blue book *shit* with word 'eksu' which DEFINITELY NOT AUTHOR'S.

YES, IT'S JUST COINCIDENTALLY SIMILAR NOTE THAT LOOK LIKE AUTHOR'S BOOK WHERE THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN.

Sans without understanding what the hell the gap hag was talking about just shortcut to said place. Nope, he didn't more headache deciphering her.

"Mou~ i'm not a gap hag. I'm still seventeen you know. Or would you like another umbrella or a trip?" The book-thieving b**** said lastly before the scene was changed.

Now, here he was. The judgement hall. Basically this is just really big hall toward the castle with windows and pillars. Nothing really important.

The shine coming from the window was lighting the room. Warm yellow walls and pillars was giving serenity to the room. With silent proof walls covering it giving calm to place.

All in all, this place is one of favourite place for Sans. Somehow he could fully focus on thinking here. If his head was helping.

In the past, he used to hang around here if he was stuck in his research. Just looking the new home from the window. He easily reach conclusion here.

Heh, maybe if somebody want to do court trial, they should done it here. He would if he were a judge.

Unfortunately, now's not a good time for thinking that.

As he was moving in the middle of hallway, he realized that the door on the other side was opened. Sans stopped between two pillars which conveniently halting the light hiding the skeleton.

Emerged from the door was a human. A red white theme of a shrine maiden.

Reimu Hakurei in her usual outfit. Even with same usual pissed off face... Wait.

"Reimu?" The skeleton asked the girl.

"Ahh!" The girl was surprised as she unconsciously throw three really big needles to the skeleton.

"WOAH! You girls really like to... SHIT." Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK **FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK**

He should've realized the sign before.

When he awaken in his post.

When there's no answer nor call from Papyrus.

The empty of the shrine because the said residence were solving incident.

When few of copy-paste-text-like deja-vu he felt.

It was RESET. The world just reset.

AGAIN.

" **F*** YOU FLOWEY!** " He roared.

Of course something was missing. Nobody ever bring that since nobody 'technically' meet him. In the joy under the sun, he forgot the little horror which make up few of nightmare in underground. The f*cking flower who were bane existence of him.

Still cursing, Sans noticed something. In far behind the shrine maiden, there's shine blinding him in a moment.

It was something black with little red in the sides. How black thing reflect...

Lens...

Camera...

Red ribbon...

Portal...

Recording...

 **[[Skull sign "Gaster Blaster"]]**

"FUCK YOU YUKARI!" Of course the hag knew it! She's the one who direct him here.

"I SWEAR THIS FUNNY BONES WILL GET THE LAST LAUGH YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled at already empty space. Though he swore he could hear annoying laugh increasing his headache more.

From outside perspective, Sans was walking in circles in stomping manner while muttering evil plan added with **LOT** 'unpleasant' word. Reimu just sweatdropped as her existence was ignored at all. Then he went stopped then laughing at ceiling like a evil scientist. Or maybe a crazy one.

"Done going ooc?" The forgotten girl comforted her supposed opponent when Sans finished laughing.

"'m fine. Thanks." Sans tried to calm himself with big inhale. Of course he couldn't get one with his ever annoying hangover. So alternative solution then.

"Hey Reimu, wanna have a bad time?"

* * *

Appeared behind her, he summoned chunk of static bones and a gaster blaster. Static bones ran through her body to keep her still while gaster blaster charging.

Reimu chose to flipped up which making the static bones wounding her yet she evaded the blaster. The shrine maiden stopped in the middle of the flip facing her enemy, she threw what papers which he known as ofuda later on. The papers with high fast and accuracy at his stomach.

It was managed to reach the Sans and cut his white shirt. Yet it just passed through it as skeleton didn't have stomach. As he jumped toward his target with full adrenaline.

Yes, this is what Sans need right now. A full extacy of fighting to erase all his frustration out of his bones. All buzzing hangovers had turned into sweat pouring in his skull from minutes ago.

Not reaching his target, he summoned Gaster Blaster as he landed above it. The bestial skull and his rider launched toward the floating shrine maiden head on.

He knew this wasn't his fighting style. It was too rushing. Too risky for his taste. Especially considering his once hit HP in the past.

But whatever... This spell card system was keeping him from dead anyway. He also didn't want to win, just burning off some steam.

Reimu gestured in crossed arms which somehow sprung thin paper rectangle barrier in front of her. The barrier was met with open wide maw of Gaster Blaster. Physical force of the skeleton was held.

Unfortunately, there's reason it was called blaster. Bluish white energy shot from the maw breaking the barrier. Caught off guard, Reimu was pushed by the blast toward nearest pillar.

After the shot, the skull was disappeared as Sans had a free fall to the floor. He touched the ground with a roll. He also could hear sound of meeting between floor and a shrine maiden. As he stopped in his knees, he wiped sweat from his skull as he had moment of rest. This break gave him some time for thought.

Now his mind was calmer, he could thought what he wanna do now he was thrown back in time. The match which currently had done for twenty minutes was really helping.

When both of them unconscious last time, what happened was Marisa passing through then caught their picture hugging together. While Reimu was blushed and mad when the pic was spread in the party, he was cool with it though as long as he could tease someone.

Looking toward the said girl which regaining her footing beside the pillar, Sans could see that it seemed he managed to hurt Reimu more than the previous run before he used the second spell.

Her clothes had lot blackened part courtesy of all Gaster Blaster he had conjured. Some part like skirt or sleeve had tattered by thousand bones.

The skeleton himself was in better condition. His jacket was torn little bit because some new tricks from the shrine maiden. He wore no footwear because his fluffy slipper were fried by a trap that Reimu placed on the floor.

Appearance wise, the skeleton was in better condition. In truth, he could see the shrine maiden was still manage to stand perfectly without exhausted while Sans could feel weariness all over his body. At most, he could only call one or two trick then get passed out.

Getting ready for the final bout, he wondered what would happened next? Oh yeah, Marisa said She was fighting the so called last boss which...

...

...

Him...

"TIME OUT." Sans crossed his hand towards Reimu. Of course, the girl ignored it throwing hundred reddish ofuda.

Sans leaped to the sides while cursing. If she didn't allow it, then he would force it then.

He focused his left hand at the girl who getting nearer and nearer. Amulets were thrown at him from the dust cloud yet he didn't budge. Few grazed his clothes and some hit him. It was like slashed by blunt sword but Sans stood still.

As Sans grabbed Reimu's SOUL, he pulled it to his left which is long travelling path with entrance where his opponent entered first. Reimu yelped as she dragged across the way.

He ran to the elevator to the New home and pushed the button. When Reimu reaching the farthest of him, the skeleton released the grab. He entered elevator which opened then he closed it fast.

Sans remembered Marisa's word that she pushed random button so he did so. Then the elevator moved down while yelling could be heard behind the door which soon faded.

As the elevator descended, he leaned on one walls in tiredness. The ache on his body starting to surface again. He had almost no left stamina.

He thought what was supposed to happen afterwards. He had to make sure. Was it him or someone else. If it was really him, then...

Sans didn't know what was supposed to do. So many questions popped.

How did he still alive?

Where was he all this time?

Why didn't he come back?

Why did he leave us?

Why did he move the Underground?

Why did he just appeared only to Marisa then disappeared?

Why didn't he appeared to Papyrus? Or even this tiny skeleton?

Didn't he care them?

Did he had more important matters than them?

Did he thought that play dead would solve anything?

Did he thought nobody care about him?

Huh, Sans never realized his body had slided down to the floor with knees on his ribs until now. he felt single tear slipped through his left socket which he covered immediately with his sleeves resting on his knees.

The skeleton realized that he had no energy to keeping standing or even keeping his emotion. He could feel his sight were **darker** as he was on edge of consciousness. Yet he hardest to stay awake

He had resolved. He would get all those answer. No, He had to get it. Even by force.

His vision getting **...Darker, darker yet darker...** as he was losing himself in sleep.

* * *

Of course, Sans never knew what happened to the elevator. He didn't even noticed the if it stopped or even opened. What he knows was that he felt the chill that awaking him from dreamless sleep.

From the supposed same position in the elevator, he stood using the wall as support. He was really refreshed filled with energy. Instead wondering how long did he sleep, his mind was assessing what around him.

The gray mist was too thick that he could only see the darker grey wall on his back. There was no other walls as it was supposed to be small room of elevator. As if he moved to a new wide place.

Looking around, there were no any sign or any direction to go to. Yawning, Sans walked still bare feet to direction opposite of the wall he leaned in. If he lost, he blamed the perpetrator of incident for not putting signs to follow.

He didn't know how long he was walking. There's no sound except clacking between his feet and the cold metallic floor. Everywhere was light grey. It's like this emptiness that following him everywhere.

Sans started to get bored. Was he too late because he was sleeping? Was it another trolling? Ahh, there's a speck of black on the far end.

When it was getting bigger, he didn't knew his pace was increased.

From walk to jog.

From jog to run.

From run to shortcut.

Now here we are. Sans had stopped moved. In all-greying mist with unknown source of light, somehow the black figure in front shadowing him giving **darker** perspective.

"Heh, i thought you were dead." Sans initiated.

"[redacted]"

"...is that all you say? Not even saying _sorry_?"

"[redacted]"

"Oh please, explain it to me [redacted]. I'll give you ten before i shoot."

"[redacted]"

"Ten"

"[redacted]"

"Nine"

"[redacted]"

"Five"

"[redacted][redacted?!]"

"I'm skipping my count? You must've misheard it. Two..."

"[redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [redacted][redacted][redacted][redacted][redacted]"

"O-one..."

"[redacted?]"

"What? i'm not crying dammit. It's just something leaking from my socket."

"[redacted?]"

"TEARS! DAMMIT [redacted], why did you... why..." Sans couldn't hold it anymore. Water flowing like a waterfall even as he tried to close his eye sockets.

The younger skeleton didn't know what he was supposed to say despite hundred questions in his head. It didn't matter because one fact was blinding it.

He was here. And he was alive.

Suddenly small skeleton's vision was getting **darker**. The younger skeleton realized he was wrapped in black clothes.

His vision was **darker** , **darker** thought filled his mind **yet darker** feeling wasn't what he felt at the moment. Hah, he really missed this.

From outside view, it was only tall black [redacted] wrapped Sans could be seen along with Gaster blaster crackling with energy that was summoned before.

Ahh, such warming scene.

...

...

...

*ZOOM*

Oh, i mean the gaster blaster was warming the scene... you know... that Sans had programmed it to shot in ten whatever he said. Of course [redacted] forgot about it and getting caught in it.

"[redacted!]"

"*Sniff* Hehe, what? You seemed Flabber _GasterBlaster_ ed." Sans joked as while still wiping his eye sockets.

"[redacted]"

"I never said about aborting my attack after you explaining." Sans had a point though.

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"What? Wanna have a fight? How about i beat you _Black_ and _blue_ and drag your ass to Paps." The blue clothed skeleton challenged the black clothed one.

"[redac-"

"Really? You started with that darker, darker thingy?" It was little bit repetitive for Sans to hear that from [redacted].

"-ted][redacted]"

"Yes yes, the rest are original." Sans chuckled at his usual antics.

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted]"

"[redacted!]"

?

Final Stage

?

Darker, darker yet darker

?

"Reunited"

?

...

...

...

"[redacted?]"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz" That was literal speech.

"[redacted!]"

"Haha, sorry i can't help it." Sans laughed after faking his sleep. He after all was quite energized after the rest in the elevator.

"Let's get this over with." As Sans pulled his right hand bringing bones in existence.

"[redacted]"

Thus battle began.

Why are they fighting?

Because well... it was beautiful days outside.

Bird are singing...

Flower are blooming...

Because in days like these...

Family should spending their time together.

 _Especially in their last reunion._

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hello, Eksu here and welcome to the second chapter. Wkwk, it should have been posted three week after first chapter but no, something feels wrong that i had edit it over and over. Plus school starting, so yeah it was delayed.**

 **Now, back to the fic. There's so many changes in this chapter that was change drastically from my previously idea.**

 **First is the explanation dump which has been cut for another chap. Initially, there is explanation about Gensokyo origin and Goal, Spell Card System and Origin But i cut into only Gensokyo part. It was already long and i don't wanna giving another info dump. Spell card will be in another chapter (possibly two chapter after).**

 **Second is the event after that. It was supposed to be afterward party like usual Touhou Ending where newcomers welcomed, but that means everybody would came and should be introduced. While i know touhou section already know so i could skip fast, I was in crossover section which for another section means that i introduced literally hundred new character to them, even if i only said appearance once. Yeah, even i hate that kind of info dump.**

 **Then i changed it to Sans hangover. At first, it would end when Sans's F you** ** _kari_** **moment BUUUT i thought 'Shouldn't Sans go to the last boss' because of who is it. Then it became added with fighting scene then elevator then voila, this is the chapter.**

 **The fighting scene in this chapter... well, i don't know if something was wrong. Maybe Marisa should have used master spark but i think the bomb is better. In touhou 12.8 UNL, the bomb could one-shot full health though if used right (*cough* 4 control rod *cough*). For the second one, i try to make it almost the end of battle. What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad?**

 **Next, about another thing. PAIRING. I decided since women in this fic is at very least ten times more men, So i decided that this will be harem one. That or yuri. For Sans pairing, i have decided few though if you had idea (and why) you could also put it in reviews. It's gonna be secret until the chapter mentioned it.**

 **Now into the reviews:**

 **Reishin Amara: Yep, it was. While they can bruise at battle, they won't be dead. It doesn't mean impossible to die in Gensokyo though. There's flaw in the system which is where incident solver were come in. I will explain about spell card system laters chapter.**

 **SpecialMonitor22: Haha, thank you very much for your comment. I think somehow my first chapter view was kind of First person but hidden like a third person view. That's why mostly it was Sans thought, i'm not really used with neutral third person. While in this chapter there's many of that, i'm gonna try to make it better next chapter.**

 **For Sans fight, yes he would get rough. And he would grow in his fighting. That and puns and his harem of course. Thank you for harem's encouragement.**

 **Guest: Yes, thank you for the input. Sans's stamina was low compared to other monster as he couldn't last long just like scene above against Reimu. For karmic retribution though, i don't think i will use it here.**

 **First is, there is spell card system which prevent all fight from death. With that said, Reimu and Marisa would be LV 1 as every body they fight didn't die. Fairies don't count as they could reborn and considered part of nature which killing them equivalent to picking a flower or scorching a tree. PC-98 also don't count. And don't start about killing ghost.**

 **Second is, karmic retribution in gameplay term is delayed damage of the attack, which mean Sans's attack still one damage. Player lost invicibility after damaged and the bullet keep giving one damage per frame.**

 **Third is the why it happened though. In my opinion, karmic retribution were not something coming from Sans. But it was coming from Frisk Consciousness as a self act of guilt. For everything hurt to their heart the guilt will increase it more.**

 **Now it was all done. Thank you for Reading this. Your amusement and review is my pleasure.**

 **Eksu**

* * *

"Master, i have done my job."

"Splendid. You're doing great job."

"But master, May i ask the purpose of this? Killing the flower which forcing him to RESET."

"Oh. i want to test how omnipotent this power that called Determination."

"Really? Why do i have a feeling it had another purpose?"

"Oh, May i inquire what your opinion is?"

"It has something with skeletons isn't it?"

"That? it's for giggle and blackmail of course."

"But you know how intelligent he is. He could piece together the hint."

"Ahh, that's must be slip out of my mind. You know that was too generous for me as i have no gain in this. Who do you think am i?"

"Someone who loves Gensokyo of course."


End file.
